As the multimedia applications become ubiquitous, the computers have also become a daily household appliance. For many users, the computers are a part of daily life. As a result, a concept of digital life with the computers at the core is gaining popularity. The integration of using computers in other household appliances to improve the functionality or the ease of use is no longer a remote concept. For example, the instant play function enables the user experience the same ease of use of computers as other simple appliances by using a fast embedded program; hence, the user can enjoy the instant play of multimedia during the booting of the system.
However, although the conventional instant play technology has greatly improved the booting speed, an obvious waiting period still incurs due to the difference between the computers and household appliances. The following disadvantages still exist: (1) the clear distinction between booting period and the ready-to-run period; (2) the booting period being wasted in waiting, instead of being utilized for informative instruction or commercial advertisement; and (3) the prolonged sense of waiting alienating the users and leading to low acceptance of computer-appliance integration.